


El Corazón del Mar

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Series: Leyendas del Mar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Gabriel es el hermano mediano de la familia Shurley, una familia acomodada que le ha dado todo, todo excepto la confianza en sí mismo para confesar su amor por Sam Winchester, un joven del puerto que solo sueña con ver que hay más allá del horizonte ¿Qué hará Gabriel cuando vea a su amor alejarse de él?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a mis locas favoritas, mi familia: Val (Mumma), Dry y mi pequeño Twinkie y a todos aquellos de vosotros a los que os gusta el Sabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hecho un par de cambios en este capítulo, para aquellos que lo hayan leído el día que lo publiqué.

1875.

El pueblo de Lebanon era un pequeño pueblo pesquero que crecía en tamaño y riquezas debido a los comerciantes, pescadores y viajeros que llegaban cada día en busca de fortuna, emociones nuevas y una vida tranquila, sin embargo, parte del crecimiento de Lebanon se debía gracias a la familia Shurley, una misteriosa familia que levantaba rumores donde quiera que fuesen y tenían negocios en múltiples campos, tanto en exportación e importación de mercancías como en agricultura y sus propios barcos de pesca. El cabeza de familia era Charles Shurley, un padre viudo, amable y tímido, al que le gustaba usar su tiempo libre comprando semillas, plantando flores nuevas en su jardín y escribiendo novelas, algunas de las cuales se habían hecho famosas. Charles tenía cuatro hijos: Michael, el primogénito, un joven inteligente pero estricto que llevaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad del futuro de los negocios de la familia; Lucifer, el segundo, el rebelde, la oveja negra de la familia, a quien le gustaba frecuentar bares y pasar las noches en el puerto junto a los demás marineros, comportándose como uno más; Gabriel, el mediano, el bromista, toda su vida se había sentido invisible y siempre había tratado de llamar la atención con bromas, algunas pesadas y de mal gusto, haciendo que todos lo recordasen por ello, y Castiel, el más joven e inocente, de grandes ojos azules, siempre inquisitivo y curioso.

Lo que poca gente sabía era que Gabriel, también era un artista increíble, capaz de crear unos retratos y unas imágenes dignas de una galería de arte, sin embargo, todos sus dibujos terminaban en el fondo de un cajón, en una vieja carpeta, demasiado avergonzado como para enseñárselos a nadie,  ya que no creía ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Aquella mañana la luz entró por la ventana, dando en los ojos de Gabriel, obligándolo a despertar. Tras levantarse, vestirse y lavarse la cara, caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, mirando hacia el océano… Se sentía hipnotizado, siempre se había sentido hipnotizado por el agua, a veces incluso le gustaba hacerse el muerto, dejarse flotar y ser mecido por las olas o quedarse horas observando como rompían contra los acantilados junto a la pequeña playa privada de su familia.

\- _Gabriel_ – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que conocía demasiado bien y le hizo girar el cuello tan rápido que no le habría extrañado oír un crujido, mirando hacia el chico bajo su ventana, mirando a Sam Winchester.

 

\- _Oh… Buenos días Sam_ – Tartamudeó antes de volver a meterse en su habitación y cerrar la ventana rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un intenso rojo. Sam Winchester era un mozo de los puertos que vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor en el otro extremo del pueblo y que solía llevar y traer paquetes para y en nombre de su padre, el chico era alto como una montaña, de pelo castaño y ojos que parecían cambiar de color entre verdes y avellana, al que se le marcaban dos hoyuelos cada vez que sonreía y ¡Vaya sonrisa! Y era definitivo poder decir que Gabriel Shurley estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sam, aunque aquel era un amor que jamás admitiría en voz alta y mucho frente a él, ya que ¿Cómo podía esperar que ese joven dios griego de sonrisa amable y trato fácil se fijase en él como algo más que un amigo? Él solo era un chico bajo y con, como a su hermano Michael le encantaba remarcar, un par de kilos de más, él no se consideraba tan atractivo o interesante como para atreverse a declarar su amor por Sam fuera de las paredes y la intimidad de su dormitorio


	3. Chapter 3

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Castiel entró en su dormitorio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que significaba que Dean Winchester, el hermano cuatro años mayor de Sam también había venido. Castiel sonrió tímido y murmuró - _¿Lo has visto? Ha venido hoy para ayudar a traer la nueva estatua para el jardín trasero, ¿Has visto sus ojos? ¿Has visto sus pecas? sus pecas parecen galaxias._

\- _Cassie, tiene las piernas torcidas_ – Bromeó Gabriel, caminando de nuevo hasta el lavabo del pequeño cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y lavándose la cara de nuevo esperando que así pudiese desaparecer su sonrojo.

 - _Solo dices eso porque te gusta Sam_ – Lo provocó su hermano pequeño, consiguiendo que Gabriel le pusiese la mano sobre la boca para silenciarlo.

 

\- _Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie, así que más te vale callarte o le diré a Dean tu pequeño secreto sobre ese dibujo de él desnudo que me obligaste a hacer, aunque no sea anatómicamente correcto ya que tuve que usar uno de los modelos de mis libros de dibujo_ – Estaba enfadado, a la defensiva, le aterraba que Sam pudiese enterarse de lo que sentía, sobre todo sabiendo que él estaba interesado en Jessica More, la hija del panadero junto al que él y su familia vivían, al menos eso decían las malas lenguas y no solían ir desencaminadas con sus rumores.

 

Suspirando con ojos cansados, Gabriel soltó a Castiel en cuanto vio el terror en sus quejas ahogadas, momento para que el menor le pusiese una mano en el hombro – _Gabe, deberías decírselo, no pierdes nada._

- _Sí que perdería Cassie, prefiero que sea mi amigo, prefiero estar cerca de él y verlo ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo, que perderlo para siempre y no volver a verle nunca_ – Comentó desesperado el rubio.

 - _Dean me ha contado que Sam se va a embarcar, lo hará pronto, en un barco pesquero, se que tienes miedo, pero piensa que dejarás de verlo tan a menudo_ – Trató de animarlo Castiel, no obstante, Gabriel se limitó a coger uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y el pequeño estuche en el que solía guardar sus útiles de dibujo y a salir de la habitación en busca de ir al lugar donde se refugiaba cuando necesitaba estar solo.

 

Gabriel bajó las escaleras, ignorando la presencia de sus hermanos mayores y su padre en el salón y yendo directamente a las cocinas, donde Missouri, la ama de llaves de la casa, le tenía ya preparado un pequeño fardo, unas galletas y un trozo de bizcochos envueltos en un trapo, siempre parecía que la mujer supiese lo que necesitase, con lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aunque su hermano Lucifer solía decir que con quince años, uno ya estaba demasiado mayor para mimos.

\- _Gracias por todo Missouri_ – Sonrió el chico con gesto casi travieso.

 

\- _Niño, en cuanto vi a ese chico Winchester entrar por la puerta, supe que necesitarías algo dulce, nada cura un corazón roto como mis galletas, ahora ve, te he dejado la puerta del jardín abierta para que puedas escaparte antes de que Michael te encuentre_ – Lo animó a irse, casi empujándolo por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel se escabulló por la puerta de las cocinas hacia el jardín trasero, donde uno de los sirvientes observaba a los hermanos Winchester y al jardinero colocar la estatua donde su padre lo había indicado y se dirigió corriendo a la pequeña puerta de madera cubierta de hiedra y enredaderas que daba a la pequeña playa  privada de la familia, ignorando que un par de ojos avellana lo observaban con curiosidad.

Gabriel cerró la pequeña puerta tras él, bajando los viejos peldaños tallados en la piedra hasta sentarse en el último, sacándose los calcetines y los zapatos, dejando que sus pies desnudos se hundiesen en la fina arena blanca, caminando con los zapatos en una mano y sus utensilios de dibujo en la otra hacia un viejo y enorme tronco hueco que la marea había arrastrado hace mucho tiempo tras una agresiva tormenta, sentándose con la espalda contra el titán de madera, refugiándose del viento frío que solía soplar en aquella cala, colocando el cuaderno sobre su regazo y escogiendo el lápiz adecuado para empezar a dibujar el paisaje que tenía ante él, la tormenta que se acercaba, las nubes grises que parecían fundirse con el mar, tratando de distraerse y olvidarse del mundo que lo rodeaba.

\- _Sammy_ – Gruñó Dean tras recibir el pago y la propina por su trabajo, ya que su hermano pequeño parecía realmente distraído. Caminando con él hacia la verja de la gran casa para salir de sus terrenos y volver a su casa – _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún sigues suspirando como una virgen por Gabriel?_

 

\- _Al menos yo no me he enamorado de un niño pequeño_ – Respondió Sam molesto, estando a la defensiva, suspirando arrepentido al ver el shock y la confusión del rubio ante tal respuesta – _Lo siento… Pero ya lo has visto, apenas me saluda, hoy incluso me ignoró cuando salió por esa misteriosa puerta que nadie sabe a donde va, es de sonrisa fácil con todos pero me básicamente me evita, alguien como él jamás se fijaría en un simple recadero_.

 

\- _Así que es por eso que te has empeñado en querer irte… ¿Has pensado en que si te vas sin decirle nada tal vez cuando llegues ya te lo habrán quitado? ¿Por qué no te tomas el tiempo de hablar con él?_ – Trató de convencerlo Dean, sabiendo que su familia se negaba a dejar ir a alguien tan joven a un trabajo tan peligroso. No era justo con Gabriel, estaba seguro de ello, sabía que estaba utilizando el amor de su hermano sin saber si el Bromista estaba interesado en él, pero ahora mismo solo le importaba conseguir salvar la vida de Sam – _Te diré que haremos, yo iré a hablar con Castiel para que organice entre tú y Gabriel y así podreis hablar a solas, sin su padre o sus hermanos mayores cerca ¿Qué te parece?_

Sam lo miró inseguro, aquello le parecía una encerrona, sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de poder pasar tiempo a solas con el chico que ocupaba su corazón y su mente las veinticuatro horas del día, queriendo sumergirse en esos ojos ambar que parecían evitarlo con timidez, se preguntaba si mirar directamente a sus ojos sería como mirar al sol o como mirar a una estrella, incluso se preguntaba si con su pelo dorado y sus ojos imposibles Gabriel emitiría un brillo dorado admitiendo que, como la luna, el chico resultaba misterioso, hasta casi convertirse en su obsesión. Tras pensar mucho en la idea miró a su hermano a los ojos y sonriendo decidido asintiendo – _De acuerdo_.

\- _Vuelve a casa, yo iré a las cocinas a ver si puedo conseguir que Missouri llame a Castiel_ – Comentó el mayor contento, la sola mención de Castiel poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

\- _Pero Dean._

 

- _¿Sí?_

 

\- _Prométeme que no le dirás a Cas que me gusta su hermano_.

 

\- _Claro, sabes que nunca te traicionaría_ – Le aseguró Dean, dando a su hermano pequeño una palmada en el hombro, dirigiéndolo a hacia la verja mientras él corría de regreso a las cocinas.

 

El paso de las horas había sido lento y silencioso y Gabriel estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta de que la tormenta se había acercado hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el retumbar de un trueno lo asustó, haciendo que recogiese sus cosas y volviendo a casa lo más rápido que pudo, entrando en casa justo en el momento en que la tormenta se desataba.

\- ¡ _Gabe_! – Exclamó Castiel con una sonrisa en los labios, sentado junto al fuego en las cocinas, al verlo entrar – _Tengo que hablar contigo._

 

\- _¿Qué sucede?_ – Murmuró el rubio dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa, saludando a Missouri quien le dio una galleta.

 - _Verás, Dean me ha invitado a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Sam vendrá con nosotros y la verdad es que esperaba si podrías venir con nosotros para que yo me pueda centrar en Dean pero que Sam no se sienta solo._

 

Gabriel dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y, dejando sus zapatos en la cocina, salió de nuevo al exterior, desoyendo los gritos de su hermano y su ama de llaves que le pedían que no saliese en plena tormenta, volviendo a refugiarse en la playa, el único lugar donde se sentía libre. Se sintió estúpido y traicionado, su hermano pequeño no podía dejar las cosas como eran, sin saber que hasta un ciego vería que aquello era una evidente encerrona en la que él no pensaba caer. Sí, amaba a Sam, pero prefería sufrir de un corazón roto que tener un enfrentamiento que probablemente acabaría en sus hermanos mayores usándolo como excusa para pelearse o las cosas entre Castiel y Dean se volverían incómodas ya que, el pequeño Cas, siempre tendría el corazón dividido entre su adoración por el mayor de los Winchester y su lealtad por la familia.

Bajó los resbaladizos peldaños sin prisa hasta llegar al último, dando un pequeño salto y sintiendo sus pies hundirse sobre la arena mojada, la incesante y abundante lluvia volvía su respiración pesada pero no le importaba, caminó hacia el enorme tronco, viendo el furioso vaivén de las olas, se sentía atraído, en aquella violencia se sentía en paz. Cerró los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, peinándose el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos antes de meterse en el interior del viejo árbol hueco, acurrucándose, abrazándose a sí mismo, pensando en que debería hacer.

A pesar de ser un hombre callado y que solía dejar a sus dos hijos mayores llevar la voz cantante en muchas cosas, Charles Shurley conocía bien a sus hijos y sabía más de lo que demostraba, por ello cuando su hijo mediano faltó a la cena, ordenó al resto de sus hijos que se quedasen quietos y no hiciesen o dijesen nada, aprovechando que la tormenta había amainado para pedir que le preparasen su caballo y cabalgó sobre él hasta una pequeña casa en los puertos, llamando a la puerta con porte sereno.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel seguía en la playa, una vez se detuvo la lluvia había salido del tronco y se sentó para observar las olas que lamían sus pies con suavidad cuando, de repente, notó una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

\- _Tranquilo, soy yo, Sam_ – Dijo el castaño de ojos avellana con una sonrisa amable que mostraba sus hoyuelos – _Estás a salvo_.

 

\- _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ – Murmuró Gabriel mirándolo asustado, retrocediendo un paso.

 

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_ – Preguntó Sam confuso, sin querer moverse para no asustarlo más.

 

- _A que no puedo más Sam, no puedo seguir con esta farsa_ – Vociferó Gabriel destrozado, quería confesarle lo que sentía por él, besarlo, romper a llorar entre sus brazos, pero estaba seguro de que era inútil, de que el muchacho se burlaría, lo despreciaría.

 

- _Tu padre ha venido a buscarme, está preocupado por ti y yo también_ – Murmuró mientras su corazón se rompía poco a poco.

De los ojos ámbar del mediano de los hermanos Shurley comenzaron a brotar enormes lágrimas que trató de borrar frotándose las mejillas con insistencia hasta dejarlas completamente rojas, tomando la decisión de protegerse, aunque tuviese que ser cruel para ello, no estaba dispuesto a suspirar un solo día más por un amor que nunca se haría realidad y, por ello, sentenció su relación con el menor de los Winchester – _No deberías estar aquí, ni preocuparte por mí, no somos amigos, no somos nada…_ – Gabriel se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, corriendo hacia la casa, yendo directamente a su habitación donde, una vez se quedó a solas, rompió a llorar como no había llorado en su vida.

Sam se quedó a solas en la playa, su alma destrozada, llorando silencio, furioso consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para el mediano de los Shurley, para demostrarle que podía amarlo y protegerlo, que era un buen pretendiente y furioso con Gabriel por no ver lo que sentía por él. Dejó escapar un grito desesperado, un rugido de dolor acallado por las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, pateó la arena y se encaminó de regreso a su casa, dispuesto a demostrar que no pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

Desde aquella noche y con el transcurrir del tiempo, Gabriel se encerró en sí mismo, abandonó sus bromas, su sonrisa fácil se desvaneció y se centró en sus estudios, su arte e incluso aceptó empezar a aprender el negocio, mientras sus hermanos y su padre, incluso Dean, observaban impotentes como la dorada luz que envolvía siempre al chico y lo hacía él mismo, se apagaba hasta desvanecerse por completo.

\- _Lo estoy perdiendo_ – Susurró Charles en una ocasión a altas horas de la madrugada, observando un pequeño retrato de su difunta esposa y madre de sus hijos mientras permanecía sentado en su butaca, encerrado en su pequeño despacho de la gran mansión, con un vaso de whiskey en su mano libre – _Amor, estoy perdiendo a nuestro pequeño y no sé como salvarlo de sí mismo._


	7. Chapter 7

Había cumplido los treinta, ahora Gabriel era un hombre adulto, de ojos de ámbar y pelo dorado, había abandonado sus bromas, su sonrisa, todo lo que lo hacía él mismo, convirtiéndose apenas en una sombra de lo que alguna vez estuvo destinado a ser, trabajando bajo el mando de Michael en los negocios de su padre, quien observaba impotente como su hijo abandonaba todo lo que amaba hacer, sin poder evitarlo. Por su parte, Sam Winchester había trabajado duro como recadero, esperando hasta cumplir los veintidós para volar por su cuenta y embarcarse en un barco pesquero, aún dispuesto a mostrar a Gabriel que podía cuidar de él, que podía tener dinero, y ahora, a sus treinta tres años había ahorrado suficiente como para retirarse de esa vida y pagar sus estudios para convertirse en abogado, lo único que necesitaba era solo un viaje más, un último viaje y todo acabaría.

El capitán del barco había decidido que era hora de llegar un poco más lejos, ir al océano, en busca de capturas más provechosas, sacar más dinero, no obstante, al contrario que el mar, el océano era más caprichoso y no dudó en volcar el barco, acabando con casi todos sus tripulantes, excepto el joven grumete Kevin Tran que había logrado salvarse al haber sido puesto en el bote de salvamento por el propio Sam.Para cuando la tormenta se disipó, el joven marino se encontraba flotando entre los restos del barco y los cuerpos sin vida de su compañero, encogiéndose y llorando hasta que las corrientes lo llevaron de nuevo a puerto.

Dean, John y Mary habían sido los primeros en recibir la noticia y, buscando consuelo, Dean no tardó en echar a correr hacia los brazos de Castiel, necesitado de sus abrazos y sus besos, de sentir algo que no fuese aquel dolor y la sensación de  haberle fallado por no haber podido mantener protegido y a salvo a su hermano pequeño.

Gabriel se encontraba en su oficina, trabajando en colaboración con Michael y Lucifer hasta que los tres decidieron que era hora de volver a casa y tomaron el carruaje de regreso, los dos hermanos mayores decidieron ir al despacho de la planta baja de la casa familiar, mientras que Gabriel decidió ir a su dormitorio para estar a solas, empezando a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la de dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- _Adelante_ – Dijo serio dejando caer su camisa de vestir sobre la cama para ver entrar a Castiel – _Cassie ¿Sucede algo?_

 

\- _Gabriel, deberías sentarte_ – Murmuró el menor con un gesto serio y ojos llorosos.

 

Al ver el  estado de su hermano, Gabriel se acercó a él, poniéndole las manos en los brazos y frotándoselos en busca de consolarlo, esperando que se sienta mejor y confíe en él para hablar, no obstante, el menor rompió a llorar, escondiéndose entre sus brazos contra el pecho del mayor, inconsolable.

 

\- _Cassie, por favor, háblame ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso Dean te ha hecho algo? Te juro que como sea él quien te ha dejado así_ – Gruñó Gabriel protector, frunciendo el ceño.

 

- _No Gabe, no es por Dean, él y yo estamos bien, esto es por Sam, él, él_ – Sollozó Castiel mirando a los ojos de su hermano antes de volver a esconderse entre sus brazos, incapaz de terminar la frase.

 

  * Hermano ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Gabriel, el frío del pánico recurriendo sus venas, paralizado.




	8. IMPORTANTE

Amores, esto es un aviso para deciros que este fic está en pausa porque voy a reescribirlo, hacerlo mejor, os prometo que no me he olvidado.


End file.
